Clementina Nočne
Clementina Nočné (Klementyna Konstancja Nocny) - Nocnica, pochodząca z Polski, a dokładniej z Krakowa. Ma szesnaście i pół lat za sobą. Zamiłowana pasjonatka architektury, w szczególności upodobała sobie stare latarnie oraz ławeczki. Ślicznie rysuje, oraz szkicuje. Mimo że nie przepada za swoim rodzimym krajem, kocha swoje rodzinne miasto oraz panującą w nim atmosferę i klimat. Jest typem liderki, inspirująca oraz aspirująca na światowej sławy artystkę, nie boi się używać siły oraz swoich zdolności, by postawić na swoim. Najczęściej, widywana jest w nocy, o jej ukochanej porze. Potrafi godzinami przesiadywać na szkolnym dachu, szkicując oraz podziwiając plejady gwiazdozbiorów. Ma wielkie trudności z wymową angielskiego alfabetu, co powoduje wrażenie jakby miała akcent. Osobowość Clementina to naturalna liderka, pełna pasji i charyzmy. Dzięki swojej może i zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie, która rodzi wpływowość, Clementina czerpie dumę z prowadzenia innych ku pracy nad samokształceniem. Promieniuje autentycznością oraz altruizmem i nie boi się wstać, przemówić gdy czuje że należy zareagować. Łatwo przychodzi jej komunikacja, zwłaszcza osobista, a jej przenikliwa natura pozwala upiorce dotrzeć do każdego, czy to za pomocą faktów i logiki czy też czystych emocji. Łatwo dostrzega motywacje innych i związki między pozornie nie powiązanymi zdarzeniami, jest także zdolna do ich zestawienia i przedstawienia ze zdumiewającą elokwencją. Zaufanej osobie, okaże szczere nie mal przesadne zainteresowanie, gdy wierzy w kogoś nadmiernie zaangażuje się w problemy tej osoby. Na szczęście, to zaufanie zazwyczaj przeradza się w samospełniającą się przepowiednię, ponieważ jej altruizm inspiruje drogie dziewczynie osoby do samokształcenia, jeśli jednakże nie zachowa ostrożności może wywierać na innych zbyt wielką, nie do ogarnięcia presję, oraz stres. Upiorka ma także ogromne zapędy do refleksji i analizy własnych uczuć, jeśli zbytnio zaangażuje się w problemy kogoś innego, zapada w swoistą emocjonalną hipochondrię, zaczyna dostrzegać u siebie problemy innych i stara się naprawić w sobie coś, co wcale nie szwankuje. Nie raz ogranicza to upiorce zdolność do spojrzenia na daną sprawę z szerszej peespektywy, a przez to do udzielenia pomocy. Często uważana jest za pyskatą, owszem Clementina ma naprawdę wiele do powiedzenia i zwyczajnie nie potrafi ugryźć się w język. Jest bezwzględnie szczera, mówi zanim pomyśli przez co często rani słowem, z czego nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Można rzec ze upiorka ma dwa oblicza, bowiem chociaż na co dzień i przyjaznych jej twarzy aspirująca oraz pompcna, jej charakter inspirującej altruistki zmienia się o 180° kiedy działa w stresie, jest rozgniewana czy tez w stosunku do nie lubianych osób. Nie boi się użyć siły fizycznej, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja lub postraszyć swoimi zdolnościami Nocnicy, zdecydowanie lepiej w Clementinie mieć przyjaciółkę niż wroga. W aktach odwetu, staje się okrutna oraz bezwzzględna, zaś jeśli zaskarbisz sobie jej sympatię z pewnością będzie dla Ciebie niczym starsza siostra i idolka w jednym. Potrafi zespolić grupę, oraz dąży do zwycięstwa, nie uznaje kompromisów. Wygląd Clementina jest dziewczyną, o bladej karnacji, jakby nigdy nie widziała ona słońca. Jej kończyny, są zakończone lekkimi różowymi refleksami. Włosy upiorki, barwy ciemnego blondu, z orzechowymi pasmami, swobodnie unoszą się wwokół jej głowy. Brwi upiorki są barwy ciemnego blondu, usta naturalnie różane, zaś tęczówki granatowe. Na twarzy, nosi małe zlotawe okraglutkie okularki, utrzymywane na łańcuszku. Relacje 'Rodzina' Clementina, córka Nocnicy, od urodzenia zamieszkiwała uliczki starej części Krakowa. Dziewczyna, nie zna swojego ojca,aczkolwiek nie oznacza to, że odpusciła jego temat. Wciąż poszukuje mężczyzny, gdyż bardzo chciałaby go poznać. Niestety, jej mama nie jest wylewna osobą, i nie pomaga swojej córce w tej kwestji. Upiorka, jest jedynaczką, ale uwaga jej rodzicelki nigdy całkowicie się na niej nie skupiała, z uwagi na pracę jej mamy, jest ona znawczynią antyków. W dzieciństwie, Klemą zajmowała się sasiadka. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem upiorki, jest najzwyklejszy gołąb którego nazwała Kurio. Imię zwierzaka, zostało zaczerpnięte od słowa "Kurier'. Clementina jest bardzo zżyta ze swoim zwierzakiem, aczkolwiek często daje jej sie we znaki fakt, iż gołąbek ten, nie jest typem pedanta i zostawia wokół siebie niezły bałagan. W dzieciństwie posiadała małego jamniczka imieniem DeDe. 'Miłość' Clementiną wyraźnie zauroczona jest Quartie Von Lubricant, ale Nocnica nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy i trzyma ją w "Friendzone" Odkąd tylko Nocnica przekroczyła progi Straszyceum, znalazła w Quartie przyjaciółkę, bardzo ceni sobie jej obecnośc oraz przyjaźń i nie wyobraża sobie, by mogła się ona zakończyć. Dziewczyna zdobyła także coś więcej niż tylko koleżeńską sympatię u Vincenta La Blanche który od czasu kiedy Clema postawiła się nauczycielce, skrycie się w niej podkochuje. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźnii się jedynie z Blair DeGhoul, Adrienne O'Dheas oraz Quartie Von Lubricant. 'Znajomi' Znajomymi upiorki są Bridgette Gargouille oraz Vincent La Blanche. Zaznajomila się także z bliźniakami Saina, Justine i Justinem ale nie ma z nimi takiego częstego kontaktu jak z Bridgette i Vincentem. 'Wrogowie' Clementina, zdążyła poprzsztykać się z kilkoma osobami, między innymi z Marietta Luisant, Anastasia Mora czy Ezequiel'em. 'Historie relacji' 'Z Blair DeGhoul' Znają się od dzieciństwa. Odkąd tylko rodzina gargulki wprowadziła się do jednej z Krakowskich kamienic, były dla siebie sąsiadkami i bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. To dzięki Klemie, Blair zainteresowała się wogóle rysowaniem oraz zaczęła postrzegać nowe miasto jako nie takie straszne jak to je malowała. Pomagały sobie nie mal zawsze, w zdrowiu i chorobie, i stały się swoimi pierwszymi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Niestety, z biegiem lat ich kontakt zaniknał, albowiem Nocnica uczęszczała do "normalnej" szkoły podczas gdy gargulka brała lekcje indywidualne w domu. Teraz, w Straszyceum obie bardzo starają się nadrobić te stracone lata, ale ciężko im to przychodzi. 'Z Quartie Von Lubricant' Odkąd tylko Klema przekroczyła mury Straszyceum, napotkała Quartie. Osoba robotki, niesamowicie fascynowala Klemę przez pewien czas. Najprawdopodobniej, z uwagi na sklonności Quartie do bycia odludkiem. Klema niejednokrotnie podejmowała próbę "zbliżenia" sié do robotki, by dowiedzieć się trochę o jej osobie, a po pewnym czasie skorupa pękła. Odkąd wykonały razem projekt na zadanie, stały się przyjaciólkami, ale robotka zaczęła czuć chyba cos więcej niż tylko przyjaźń do Clementiny. Nocnicy odpowiadają obecne relacje z Quartie i nie wyobraza sobie by mogloby być inaczej, z czego robotka zdaje sobie sprawę i z twgo poaodu nie wyznala swoich uczuć. 'Z Adrienne O'Dheas' 'Z Bridgette Gargouille' Bridgette Klema poznała właściwie tak jak Quartie, pierwszego dnia pobytu w Straszyceum. Gargulica, podjęła się funkcji oprowadxenia Nocnicy po murach nowej szkoły, wwłącznie z pokazaniem dziewczynie klas, podręczników na uczniach skończywszy. Początkowo, miały problem ze zrozumieniem siebie, ale nie było to spowodowane nie znajomoscią języka angielskiego, nie. Wszystko bylo wina ich...akcentów. Dla przykładu, kiedy Klema poprosiła o pokazanie jej sali historycznej, Bridgette zaprowadziła ją do sali chemicznej, zaś kkedy Bridgette zaproponowała Clementinie wycieczkę na stołówkę, ta byla zdziwiona na miejscu gdyż myślała że ida na basen....koniec końców, Bridgette zaznajomiła Clemę takze ze swoimi znajomymi, oprowadzila po szkole oraz smiała się razem z Krakkwianką z tego co razem przeżyły. Zaznajomiły się a po pewnym czasie, przestaly wogóle zwracać uwagi na akcent,gdyż przyzwyczaiły się do siebie. 'Z Vincentem La Blanche' Nandi i Nocnica poznali się na kółku zainteresowań, gdzie trafili razem do pary. Nie mogli pozątkowo zlapać dobrego kontaktu, a wszystko przez ich różne poglądy co do wykonania i formy pracy. Chlopak chciał klniecznie przedstawić zadanie w formie obrazu, Dziewczyna upierała się na formę pisemną. Uspakajani co chwilę przez nauczycielkę, po którymś razie zostli poproszeni o opuszczenie klasy, jednakże Clementina nie posluchala nauczycielki. Usiadla jedynie, łapiąc Vincenta za rękaw, by uczynił to samo. Była przygotowana na awanturę a wglowie ukladała już linkę obrony ale ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, profesorce zaimponował temperament Clemy. Pozwoliła im dokończyć prace, ale s calkowitej ciszy. Chlopak i dziewczyna nadal nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić, skoro ich wizje byly tak różne dopóki z plecaka Clema nie wyjęła swojego dziennika. Nandi wpadł na pomysł by stworzyć taki...ilustrowany dziennik wraz z pojedyńczymi wersami. Nocnica podchwyciła pomysł. CDN 'Z Justine i Justinem Saina' Bliźniaki Saina, Klema poznała dzięki Bridgette Gargouille. Dziewczyna, musiala oddalić się na chwilę, wobec czego zaproponowała by odnalazła rodzeństwo a oni opowiedzieli by jej coś więcej. Klema szukala bliźniaków, pytając wszystkich ale...z uwagi na nie możność wymowy angielskiego alfabety fonetycznego, mało kto ja rozumiał. W końcu, pod biblioteką wpadla na Justine, której równiez zadała pytanie, czy wie gdzie znajdują się jak to ona doslownie rzekla "Justyna i Justyn" Hinduska chwilę wpatrywala się w Klemę, aż w końcu dotarlo do niej ze dzkewczynie chodziło o nią! Zaśmiała się perliście, po czym przedstawiła się a następnie wskazała na chłopaka, siedzącego w pierwszej lawce, zawołała go a ten do nich podszedł. Clementina, nie mogła uwierzyć, w to że są rodzeństwem to jeszcze ale...bliźniakami? Widząc jej zaklopotanie, rodzeństwo wyjasnilo dziewczynie tak w skrócie swoje dziedzictwo, amerykansko-hindusko-tureckich krewnych i tym podobne genealogiczne sprawy. Nie da się ukryć, że zainteresowało to zawsze pierwszą do dziwnych zjawisk Clemę. Po jakims czasie rozmawiania, bliźniaki odprowadziły Clemę do Bridgette, by kontynuowala swoją wycieczkę, a sami zostali dobrymi znajomymi. 'Z Ezequielem' Mieli nieprzyjemność poznać się na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Ez grał wtedy w piłkę z kilkoma innymi uczniami, zaś Clementina szkicowała na schodkach. W pewnej chwili Ezequiel kopnął pilkę tak mocno że nie tylko nie trafiła ona wprost do bramki, ale wystrzeliła po za boisko, by trafić w kubek z kawą którą popijała Clema. Cały napój wylał się na notatki dziewczyny, czego hiszpan nie zauwazył. Krzyknął do niej z prosbą zwrócenia piłki, lecz ta podniosła jedynie przedmiot, rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie po czym na oczach całej drużyny przebiła piłkę stalówką od pióra, zebrała swoje rzeczy i odeszła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Od tamtej pory, unikają siebie jak mogą. Gdyż każde żywi do drugiego urazę. 'Z Anastasią Morą' Kikimora i Nocnica znielubiły się podczas lekcji na którą obie dodatkowo uczęszczały. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie kość niezgody którą okazał się być najzwyklejszy, durny długopis. Anastasia twierdziła że przedmiot należy do niej, ale Clementina twierdziła że to nie prawda. Zaczęły kłócić się na całą klasę, ku uciesze uczniów których nie bawiła kartkówka z chemii. W końcu, kiedy nauczyciel przebudził się ze snu, zabrał długopis twierdząc że teraz należy do niego, a obie dostają po jedynce i uwadze z zachowania za "fantastyczny przykład tego, jak nie nalzeży zawiazywać relacji z rówiesnikami" od tamtej pory Ana i Clema pałają do siebie nie tyle nienawiścią co zwyczajną niechęcią i gdyby mogły z pewnością wysłałyby siebie wzajemnie jak najdalej. 'Z Mariettą Luisant' Ważka poznała Nocnicę w kawiarence niedaleko szkoły. Clema przybyła tam, by szkicować kondygnacje oraz wystrój i bynajmniej nie miała ochoty odpowiadać na zaczepki Marietty. Marietta chciała powitać Clemę w nowej szkole oraz nowym kraju i pomimo ostrzeżeń niektórych że dziewczyna ma dosyć duze wahania nastroju, podjęła próbę zaznajomienia się z krakowianką. Jak kolwiek poczatkowo Clementina udawała ze nie słyszy piania Mari, tak kiedy ważka zaczęła opowiadać o swoich własnych artystycznych zdolnoßciach a także doradzaç jej q kwestji przyborów, tak Clema nie wytrzymała, wzięła jej ciastko po czym doslownie zatkała nim buzię ważki mamrocząc przy tym że w jej przypadku mowa jest brązem a milczenie złotem. Marietta zagniewana opuściła lokal, a Clementina wróciła do swojej pracy, kiedy widują się wzajemnie na klrytarzu nie można nie zauważyć by nie rzucały sobie pełnych pogardy i urazy spojrzeń. Biografia skrócona Clementina urodzila się siódmego Lipca, w nocy o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej (a przynajmniej tak zawsze mówiła dziewczynie jej mama), w jednej ze starych krakowskich kamienic, a nie w szpitalu. Od dziecka mieszkała w kamienicy, a jedynym widokiem zza okna byla druga kamienica, upiprce często dawały jej się we znaki pociągi albowiem mieszkanko znajdowało się tuż pod torem kolejowym. Jako mała dziewczynka, Klema uwielbiala spacery na targ do którego miała przysłowiowy rzut beretem, szczególnie jesienią oraz na Boże Narodzenie. Z racji zawodu jaki wykonywała jej mama, która do dzisiaj jest rzeczoznawcą antyków, a ojca nie znała, upiorką opiekowała się często sasiadka która zabierała dziewczynkę na spacery po starym mieście, karmiły razem gołębie oraz chodziły na zapiekanki do pobliskiej budki. Dziewczyna nigdy nie opuszczała rodzinnego miasta, w którym odkąd tylko ujrzała zabytki, pokochała całym swoim sercem. Podczas spacerów, widząc wiele ulicznych artystów, zapragnęła sama nauczyć się szkicować oraz malować. Była swego rodzaju samoukiem, albowiem nie pobierała od nikogo lekcji i sama do wszystkiego musiała dojść. Poczatkowo rysowała postaci fikcyjne by wraz z dojrzewaniem przerzucić się na architekturę, nocami które spędzała sama (matka w pracy, opiekunki już nie potrzebowala) wymykała się by szkicować. Nie raz zdarzyło się, że nie chcący przestraszyła swoją obecnością jakiegoś przechodnia, ale nie zawracała sobie tym zbytnio głowy. Do Straszyceum trafiła, całkowicie przypadkowo, jej mama musiała zmienić miejsce pracy, wobec czego przeprowadziła się do Ameryki. Klema z racji niepełnoletności, musiała przeprowadzić się wraz z kobietą. Nie chciala tego bardzo, i nie obyło się bez kilkunastu ataków histerii, ale koniec końców, Klema nie miała nic do gadania. Przez pierwsze tygodnie w Salem, mając muchy w nosie, celowo olała nowych sąsiadów oraz rówiesników, z którymi tak chciała zaznajomić ja matka dziewczyny, uciekała się nawet do drobnych psikusów, typu podmienienie sąsiadom cukru na sól. Chcąc nie chcąc, Clema musiala kontynuować naukę, i tak trafila do Straszyceum. Szybko zaskarbiła sobie opinię odludka, z którą się niezwykle utożsamia, szybko zyskała sobie takze kilkoro wrogów, z powodu swojego podejscia do życia, oraz przysłowiowemu pierwszemu wrażeniu, ale także znajomych. Mimo to, od razu po skończeniu liceum i odebraniu dowodu, planuje powrót do swojego ukochanego Krakowa, naukę w kierunku architektury. Jak twierdzi, w Ameryce nic jej nie trzyma. Zainteresowania 'Szkicowanie' Dziewczyna jest zdolną rysowniczką. Wspaniale operuje ołówkiem aczkolwiek najbardziej upodobała sobie węgiel artystyczny,którym najczęściem miała styczność, nawet jeśli musi sobie przy pracy ubrudzić ręce. Bardzo często widywana jest ze szkicownikiem, w którym rysuje budynki czy elementy wnętrza które ją zaciekawią kształtem lub fakturą, od schodów przez klamki po ukochane latarnie. 'Stare latarnie, budynki ogólnie architektura' Architektura, największa pasja Klemy, towarzyszyła jej od lat najmłodszych. Jeszcze jako dziecko, spacerując z mamą po uliczkach starego miasta absolutnie pokochała zabytkowe budynki, pomniki, rzeźby i tym podobne. W podstawówce, wiele czasu spędzała zamiast na nauce szkolnego materiału, na nauce o architekturze. Udzielała się nawet w szkolnym kole zainteresowań, które sama musiała założyć, dzięki niej kilka osób z rocznika także pokochało architekturę. Clementina wiąże z nią swoją przyszłkść, widzi siebie jako wielkiego architekta odnoszącego światowe sukcesy, codzienną pracą i nauką do tego dąży. 'Pisanie wierszy' Dziewczyna, może nie jest w tym wybitna, ale ma dobre pióro. Najbardziej upodobala sobie tzw.wiersze białe, wiersze bez rymów, powtórzeń gdyż jak twierdzi "Przy takiej formie wierszy, widać czy twórca naprawdę ma talent" Pisać zaczęła kiedy weszła w okres dorastania, a robiła to dlatego, ze w jej glowie rodzilo się mnóstwo pomysłów które zawsze ladowały w szufladzie i zapomnieniu i właśnie po to, by nie zapomnieć, przelewała te "wizje" na papier, co robi po dni dzisiejsze w trudnych chwilach. Początkowo, opisywała zqyczajne wydarzenia, czy przedmiotynz otoczenia, z czasem wyobraźnia dziewczyny dostała szansę by zaistnieć i pokierować jej dlonią zaopatrzoną w długopis. 'Literatura kryminalna' Clementina jest wielką fanką kryminałów, w duchu marzy by kiedyś przeżyć przygodę rodem z książki tego typu. Uwielbia zagłębiac się w świat detektywów, mrocznych zagadek czy nie wyjaśnionych tajemnic, analizując i samej próbując przewidzieć zakończenie i to właśnie na książki idzie największa część jej kieszonkowego. Kiedyś chciałaby napisać autobiografię, utrzymaną w takowym klimacie. 'Zjawiska paranormalne' Clementina, jest jedną z tych osób które na widok czegoš dotąd nie spotkanego, nie uceikną a będą dociekliwe. Od małego dziewczynę fascynowały zjawiska, zwykle przyprawiające innych o gęsią skórkę, uwielbiała doszukiwać się prawdy z tego powodu, szkolni koledzy a i część rodziny brało ją za swego rodzaju osobliwość. 'Antyki' Miłośćią do antyków, bez wątpienia Clementine zaraziła jej matka, która z racji wykonywanego zawodu, często przynosiła do domu wszelkiej maści stare sofy, zegarki, zastawy stołowe i tym podobne akcesoria oraz meble. Clementina z uwielbieniem podziwiała ich piekno, szkicując najciekawsze okazy. Wie naprawdę wiele na tematy zabytkowych przedmiotów codziennego użytku, i chętnie pomoże jeśli ktoś ma problemy w tym zakresie, ale nie widzi siebie w zawodzie matki. Zdolności *'Świetny wzrok w ciemnościach' - Clementina, najbardziej aktywna jest w nocy, jej wzrok dostosowuje się do pomieszczeń czy przestrzeni w których swiatło pozostawia wiele do życzenia. *'"Obłęd"' - Dziewczyna, jest w stanie doprowadzić do obłędu daną osobę, to jej ulubiona zdolność, by postraszyć nie lubiane osoby, chociaż z uwagi na jej młody wiek nie dziala zbyt długo albowiem tylko kilka minut, wystarczy by napędzić komuś niezłego stracha. *'Koszmary senne' - Clementina potrafi sprowadzać koszmary senne danej osobie, ale sama nie uważa tego za coś widoskowego by praktykować tę zdolność. *'Nawiedzenie' - Upiorka potrafi swobodnie odwiedzać w snach inne osoby, nie koniecznie by postraszyć, czasami lubiane osoby ostrzega przed tym, co ona wie a oni nie zdają sobie sprawy. *'Przenikalność i lewitacja' - Dziewczyna może przenikać przez ciala stałe a także lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Niewidzialność' - Jeśli zechce, Clementina może stać się całkowicie niewidzialna, również dla duchów i hybryd duchów. *'Telepatia' - Dziewczyna, potrafi czytać w myślach oraz wyczuwać lęki innych, nie praktykuje twgo na przyjaznych jej osobach, a nawet na nie przyjaznych, bowiem uważa że jest to wysoce nie etyczne szperać w czyjejś głowie (zaś w snach już nie). Drop dead Diary *'Ksywka' Klema *'Nie rusza się bez...' Szkicownika i odrobiny węgla artystycznego. *'Najbardziej lubi...'Architekturę, noc, kiedy ważne dla niej osoby są szczęśliwe. *'...A najmniej'Kiedy nie ma czym szkicować, silne światło, ciepłe posiłki i gorąc. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' "A jakże" *'Sekrety jej pokoju' Nie posiada w nim jakiegokolwiek źródła światła, zaś okno w dzień zakryte jest czarną folią. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wokół jej osoby, roznosi się chlodny podmuch wiatru. *Nosi ubrania, w wielu odcieniach jedynie jednego koloru. *Nosi ze sobą szkicownik, ozdobiony na okładce rysunkiem starodawnej latarnii. *Ma bardzo głęboki, wręcz przenikliwy i chłodny ton głosu. *W jej sposobie mowy, slychać polskie pochodzenie, ma trudności z wymową angielskiego alfabetu i sylab. *Uwielbia zakładać berety. *Nie rozstaje się z laską do podpierania, z tym że nosi ją jedynie dla ozdoby i aby dodać sobie "powagi. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko upiorki pochodzi z j. Slowackiego i oznacza "Nocny" *Początkowo, autorka pisała jej imię "Clementine". *Uwielbia sok z klementynek (zawdzięczane PixieGiggler). *Pisze jedynie dlugopisem z czarnym wkładem. *Urodziny obchodzi dnia siódmego lipca. Urodziła się w nocy. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. *Cierpi na światłowstręt, zbyt długie przebywanie w jasnym pomieszczeniu wywołuje u niej nudności. *Uwielbia brzydką pogodę, zwłaszcza burze oraz silny deszcz. *Jej pamiętnik, to tak właściwie mini album wypełniony nie tesktem a ilustracjami, przedstawiającymi sceny z tego, co w danym dniu jej się przydarzyło. *Bardzo prawdopodobne, że uderzy Ciebie za wspomnianie w jej obecności o stereotypie głupiej blondynki. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals W filmie Live-action, w rolę Clementiny wcieliłaby się thumb|left|120pxaktorka Carolina Kopelioff, znana najbardziej z roli Niny Simonetti w serialu Disney'a dla młodzieży "Soy Luna". Głos upiorki, winien odznaczać się mocną barwą oraz stanowczym brzmieniem, wobec czego w polskiej wersji językowej, Clementinę dubbingowałaby Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (głos księżniczki Luny w serialu MLP PtM) zaś w anglojęzycznej wersji, upiorka mówiłaby głosem Ashleigh Ball (głos. anglojęzycznej Applejack, również z serialu MLP PTM). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200pxRzeczpospolita Polska - państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Długość granic Polski wynosi 3511 km, w tym 440 km przypada na granicę morską (linia wybrzeża Morza Bałtyckiego, która nie jest linią granicy państwa, wynosi 770 km). Polska jest jednym z najbardziej zalesionych krajów w Europie. Lasy zajmują powierzchnię 29,2% powierzchni kraju. Clementina urodziła się w Krakowie. Klasyczny potwór Nocnica - postać demoniczna z zakresu demonologii słowiańskiej, wywodząca się z wierzeń przedchrześcijańskich, określana jako pośmiertna forma egzystencji ludzkiej duszy. Wskutek licznych przeobrażeń, jakie zaszły w demonologii ludowej, zazwyczaj utożsamiano ją ze zmorą. Wzmiankę o nocnicach znajdziemy m.in. w trzynastowiecznym Katalogu magii Brata Rudolfa, kazaniu polskiego husyty z XV wieku, czy też w Czarownicy powołanej z wieku XVII. Na Śląsku nocnicą nazywano demona płci żeńskiej, duszącego ludzi we śnie – zwłaszcza niemowlęta – i sprowadzającego choroby. Nazwa ta stosowana jest również w innych regionach jako ogólne określenie demonów nocnych. Uważano je za szkodliwe wobec ludzi - miały przychodzić nocą do chałup i nękać małe dzieci, czego skutkiem był ich płacz i brak snu. W kazaniach polskiego husyty czytamy: "odwiedzając położnicę, pytają, co się narodziło, czy chłopiec, czy dziewczyna; a czynią to, aby uchronić dziecko od nocnic, to jest od zmór, które dzieci szczypią i straszą i nie dają im usnąć". Na Mazowszu i Lubelszczyźnie jeszcze na przełomie XIX i XX wieku mówiono, że płacz dziecka nocą powodowany jest przez nocnice, zwane czasem także noclicami. Bohdan Baranowski podał ponadto, że przypisywano im zwodzenie ludzi, wyprowadzanie ich na bezdroża, na których musieli długo błądzić, uniemożliwiając lub utrudniając im odnalezienie drogi Galeria Clementina szkic twarz.jpg Clementina szkic.jpg Quartie i Clementina szkic długopisem.jpg WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg W różnych seriach Clementine BITAS 1940.jpg|Back in Time and Style - 1940' Clementina AMHI.jpg|AMHI Clementina NS szkic długopisem.jpg Od innych Clementina Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *Listopad 2017 - " Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Clementina Nočne *Listopad 2017 - pojawiają się pierwsze wpiski oraz art dziewczyny. *25.11.17 - Klema zyskuje stronę. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes